This supplemental application to the UPR-MSC's MBRS SCORE Program expands the scope of support for biomedical research provided by the parent program, thereby strengthening its ability to attain the overall goal of assisting faculty to develop competitive research programs, and increasing the number of underrepresented minorities professionally engaged in biomedical, clinical and behavioral research. As an outcome of our recent competing renewal process, the SCORE Program is currently composed of 22 projects (18 regular and 4 pilots), that integrates investigators from four out of six MSC's schools and colleges. The main research focus areas supported by the program are: Infectious Diseases, Neurosciences, Cell Biology, Cancer, and Molecular Toxicology. The new cadre of investigators and projects in this supplement complement the parent grant by increasing the mass of PIs in the main research areas. In addition, the diversity of research topics within these areas is further expanded with one project being in Cardiovascular Physiology, and two projects in Infectious Diseases. Specifically, the supplement seeks support for 3 projects (2 regular and one pilot) to include faculty who are at an early stage of professional development. Support of all applicants in this supplement is consequently envisioned as a significant added value and asset accrual for UPR-MSC's and national MBRS SCORE Programs. Once awarded, the prospective PI profile will result in an SCORE Program sensitive to all stages of career development, primarily addressing PIs at the end of the spectrum of highest developmental assistance (stages 1-3). All subprojects included are revised applications that thoroughly considered the critiques raised in the previous supplemental application, considerably strengthening their scientific merit. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]